clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rockhoppedude2
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, ! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you ever need support or if you just want to chat with some users, feel free to visit our IRC channel. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. To test out editing, do NOT test it out on articles. Instead, use the Sandbox! Remember, this wiki is not a forum, it is an encyclopedia. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Please refrain from actually discussing about the subject in hand on talk pages, and do that in Forums. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your for editing at this wiki. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Who did it? Ok who deleted my talk? CPW gathering hello evreyone! as u know (or if u dnt kno) CPA is having a CPW gathering! it will be fun! check out other users talk pages to find out wat were gonna do! Rockhoppedude2 16:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) *Do not reveal your age. *Do not feed the trolls (like saying things like "zomg ben is pure evilz rofl" *This isn't against the policy, but use proper grammar, and check your facts. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 17:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) its me hey guys. this is rockhoppedudeot. im rockhoppedude2's backup account. so i will edit with this guy until i get unblocked. pce! Rockhoppedude2bot 03:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 01:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) CPW Gathering Reminder! This is just a reminder and correction that the CPW Gathering is this Friday (12th) at 2:45 Penguin Standard Time (The Snow Forts clock changed) (2:45 PM PST, 5:45 PM EST). The server you are to meet at is Sasquatch, at the room Dojo Courtyard. If I am not on your buddy list, try to come early and I will add you. My penguin is Lordmaster96. Thanks! I hope to see you there. [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 19:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Mission 7 is out! Mission 7 is now out! Just go here to go to it! --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 22:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day I am sending this template to my best buddies on this wiki! quit hey dude put the quit template on my page too i am going with you buddy!' 02:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Reontrea'